Our Sound 1
|opening = |interval = |entries = 33 |debut = see below |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards one sets of 20, 17, 14, 12, 10, 8, 6–4, 1 points to their 10 favourite songs. | winner = "Dodje Mi Da Vrisnem" | negative finishes = |pre = |nex = 2 |map year = }}Our Sound 1, often shortened to OS 1, was the 1st edition of Our Sound. It was the first time Russia hosted the contest. Channel One selected the Ice Palace Saint Petersburg as venue for the edition, whilst Polina Gagarina was chosen as hosts. Winner after a big and exciting show was Annia from with her song "Dodje Mi Da Vrisnem", she reached 456 Points. At the 2nd Place was the represent by Follow The Flow with their song "Maradok távol", they reached 444 Points and on 3rd Place was represent by Kristina Kosheleva with her song "Bolshe net sil", she reached 433 Points, while the , and completed the top six of the edition. Location For further information see Russia Russia , officially the Russian Federation, is a country in Eurasia. At 17,125,200 square kilometres (6,612,100 sq mi), Russia is the largest country in the world by area, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area, and the ninth most populous, with over 144 million people as of December 2017, excluding Crimea. About 77% of the population live in the western, European part of the country. Russia's capital, Moscow is one of the largest cities in the world; other major cities include Saint Petersburg, Novosibirsk, Yekaterinburg and Nizhny Novgorod. Host city For further information see Saint Petersburg Saint Petersburg is Russia's second-largest city after Moscow, with 5 million inhabitants in 2012, part of the Saint Petersburg agglomeration with a population of 6.2 million (2015). An important Russian port on the Baltic Sea, it has a status of a federal subject (a federal city). Saint Petersburg is one of the most modern cities of Russia, as well as its cultural capital. The Historic Centre of Saint Petersburg and Related Groups of Monuments constitute a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Saint Petersburg is home to the Hermitage, one of the largest art museums in the world. Many foreign consulates, international corporations, banks and businesses have offices in Saint Petersburg. Format The OBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 21 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + host). Voting The OBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding one sets from their professional jury and of points from 1, 4-6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 17 and 20 + online televoting. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 15th October 2018 at the headquarters of Saint Petersburg. The pre-qualified country: * After that the remaning thirty-three countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by Channel One at the 2nd November 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in 23rd November 2018, on day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the both semi-finals|}} Thirty-three countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The submissions for the first edition opened on 1st October 2018. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. The contest started in November. However Estonia and Finland were originally going to debut in the first edition but later decided to withdraw without specifying any reasons. Also Andorra planed to debut but HoD decided to change his country to Monaco. Results Semi-final 1 Sixteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Sixteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. will also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-final 2 Grand Final Other countries * ERR was originally going to debut in the first edition but later decided to withdraw without specifying any reasons. * Yle was originally going to debut in the first edition but later decided to withdraw without specifying any reasons. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Yam Refaeli # David Carreira # Nastya Kamenskich # Samira Said # Lola Indigo # Melissa & Nayer # Mihaela Marinova # Linnea Dale # Miljana Kulić # Dasha Suvorova # Elżbieta Steinmetz Esmeralda Godlewska GEZZA Nela Pocisková Valentina Monetta Ilinca Lea Sirk Marija Ivanovska Maria Elena Kyriakou Charles Leclerc María Ólafsdóttir Miriam Bryant Alexa Goddard Angela Sarafyan Emelie de Forest Florina Perez Annalisa Reni Tolvai Barbara Opsomer O'G3NE Orgesa Zaimi Kristy Lee Peters Çağatay Ulusoy